A l'abri des orages
by Para-San
Summary: Tohma passe une journée... très gai et en a plutôt marre... Pourquoi estce qu'il tombe sur TOUT LE MONDE en train de...


**A l'abri des orages**

Tohma Seguchi soupira en entrant dans son appartement. La journée avait été épuisante à NG. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose; se reposer dans un bon bain chaud, avec une coupe de vin et un bon roman. Et tout cela se trouvait dans cet appartement qu'il partageait avec sa femme, Mika. Sa femme, qu'il appréciait sans aimer. Cette femme qui s'était liée à lui en étant consciente que jamais il ne l'aimerait, obnubilé qu'il l'était par son petit frère.

Il déposa son manteau sur un fauteuil du salon, et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher tout en enlevant sa cravate, afin de signifier son retour à sa femme et de prendre ce qu'il fallait pour un bon bain. Il ne franchit pourtant jamais la porte de la chambre après l'avoir ouverte, trop choqué du spectacle diffusé en direct depuis le lit conjugal.

Mika, sa femme, était à quatre pattes dans le lit, la tête penchée et la bouche sur le sexe de Urai Noriko, la collègue de travail de Tohma. Et à entendre les cris qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, Mika semblait bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait… ce qui laissait supposé qu'elle prenait plus de plaisir qu'il n'y semblait aux absences de son époux.

Le blond quitta l'appartement sans prendre son manteau et resta un long moment à errer dans la rue noire, avant de finalement retrouver son chemin. Il était devant le logement de son beau-frère. Bien entendu, comme dans tous les moments où Tohma se sentait perdu, il se tournait vers le frère de Mika, son premier amour, sa raison de vivre; son Eiri.

Il cogna à la porte, mais cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Eiri plus qu'énervé, un drap blanc autour de sa taille.

-Tohma ?!? C'est pas le moment là, tu déranges…

-Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiii… geignit une voix depuis la chambre à coucher. Reviiiiiiennnssss… On a pas finis…

-J'arrive, Shu ! Désolé Tohma, mais tu tombe au mauvais moment.

Et la porte se referma. Figé sur place devant un tel accueil, Tohma finit par partir lorsque les cris d'Eiri et de son amant se firent entendre.

C'est cerné et les vêtements défraîchis que Tohma Seguchi franchit les portes de son entreprise. Plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent s'il allait bien, et s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester chez lui, mais il répondit par la négative. Il n'avait pas très envie de partager le petit déjeuner avec sa femme et l'amante de cette dernière, et encore moins d'être surpris par Noriko a dormir sur son propre canapé…

Tohma s'endormit dans la salle de réunion, en se disant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il avait tout misé sur Eiri, qui avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre homme. A force de s'occuper du frère de sa femme, il avait perdu cette dernière dans les bras d'une autre. Et puis, jamais Mika et Noriko ne se seraient connues si les Nittle Grasper, dont Ryuichi, Niroko et lui faisaient partis, n'avaient fait une tournée de neuf mois où les camarades de Tohma avaient partager la même caravane que le couple. Cette tournée avait amenée les deux femmes à devenir amies, et Tohma avait été heureux de voir Mika se bâtir une vie sociale… et arrêter de toujours rechercher sa présence. S'il aurait su que cela allait l'amener à l'oublier…

Sakano et K entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et furent surpris de voir leur patron dormir.

-Il semblait épuisé, ce matin… fit Sakano avec inquiétude.

-Bon, et bien, attendons qu'il se réveille, décida K.

Tohma s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, légèrement plus en forme. Il entendit un gémissement, et releva la tête avec stupeur pour voir Sakano assit sur les genoux de K, les deux s'embrassant… et le mouvement de balancier qu'il voyait laissait deviner ce qui se passait… surtout que le pantalon et le caleçon de Sakano ornaient la table de travail. Horrifié, Tohma quitta la salle sans se faire remarquer, et prit le chemin des toits.

Il était maudit. Pourquoi devait-il tomber sur tous les fichus couples gays en train de s'envoyer en l'air ?!? Mika et Niroko, ce qu'il ne savait pas avant de tomber sur eux, Eiri et Shuichi, ce qui était difficile pour lui compte tenu de ses sentiments envers Eiri, puis Sakano et K ! Jamais il n'aurait prévu ce couple ! Ses employés ne pouvaient pas avoir une telle relation ! Que K ait une vie privée et sexuelle, Tohma pouvait le concevoir. Mais Sakano ! Et puis les deux ensembles ! C'était trop horrible ! Et il les avaient surpris ! Ils s'envoyaient en l'air sur leur lieu de travail, a quelques pas de leur patron endormi !

Un instant, il voulu les renvoyer, mais non… Il n'avait pas le droit de les renvoyer pour la simple cause qu'ils étaient ensemble, et que lui était un vieux frustré…

-Roohhhhhhh ! Kuma-kun, tu as vu, c'est notre ami Tohma !!!

Tohma leva les yeux pour voir Ryuichi… qui heureusement, était habillé. Dans l'état où le pauvre Tohma était, il était prêt à croire que Ryuichi et son Kumagoro n'étaient pas si innocents que ça…

-R…Ryuichi…

-Tohma ? Ça ne vas pas ?

-Ryuiiiiichiiiiiiiiiii…

Et le président de la NG Production, célèbre claviériste des Nittle Grasper, éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami.

-Mais… Mais Tohma… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Gay ! Ils sont tous gays !

-Mais c'est très bien si tout le monde l'est ! Pika pika ! Tu ne veux pas l'être, toi aussi ?

-NAOOONNNNNN !!!

-Roohhhh… Mais c'est bien d'être joyeux…

-Noriko et Mika, hier soir! Dans MON lit ! J'ai vu ma FEMME en train de s'amuser, la bouche occupée avec le sexe d'une autre femme ! Puis, quand j'ai voulu aller parler à Eiri, il était en train de s'envoyer avec Shuichi, qui poussait des cris de chattes en chaleur ! Puis, il y a pas dix minutes, K était en train de faire sauter Sakano sur ses genoux dans la salle même où j'étais endormi ! Et Sakano n'avait plus rien en bas comme vêtements ! Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?!? Attend ! Attend ! Nakano et Suguru ! Toi et Kumagoro ! Je veux oubliiiiierrrr…

-Je peux t'aider à oublier, si tu veux…

Tohma leva les yeux vers son ami, qui semblait sérieux.

-Tu vas me frapper sur la tête jusqu'à ce que j'ai une commotion cérébrale et que j'oublie ?

-Non…

Ryuichi attrapa Tohma par la taille pour le coller contre lui et l'embrasser, l'une de ses jambes se glissant entre celle de Tohma, qui laissa échappé un gémissement.

-Tu vas tellement aimer ce que je vais te faire que tu oublieras tout ce qui ne sera pas moi… murmura Ryuichi avec un sourire sadique.

Tohma ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux sensations qu'il ressentait. La pluie se mit à tomber, mais Tohma n'en avait rien à faire. Il se sentait à l'abri des orages dans les bras de Ryuichi.

Sa tête cessa toute réflexion lorsque la bouche de Ryuichi se posa sur l'intimité de Tohma… et il se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être gay…

---------

...j'ai écris ça. Je dois être fatiguée. J'ai écris ça...


End file.
